1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a washer nozzle for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a washer nozzle in which a heat emitting unit for smoothly washing a glass in a winter season is installed.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a washer nozzle is a unit for ejecting a washer liquid onto a front glass of a vehicle to remove foreign substances attached to the front glass, allowing a drive to secure a front view field.
Such a washer nozzle may employ a 2-WAY method or a 3-WAY method, and functions to eject a proper amount of washer liquid to a wide area on a front glass in a short time.
The washer nozzle generally includes a suction port to which a tube extending from a washer liquid pump extends is connected, a washer liquid passage for guiding a flow of a washer liquid introduced through the suction port to an upper side, a nozzle body having an outlet from which the washer liquid guided through the washer liquid passage is finally ejected, and a nozzle cover for fixing the nozzle body.
Thus, a front view field can be secured by ejecting the washer liquid supplied from the washer liquid pump to the front glass through the washer nozzle and wiping out foreign substances attached to the front glass while driving a wiper blade at the same time.
Meanwhile, when a washer nozzle is used in a freeze-up zone or a winter season, it is often difficult to wash a front glass because a washer liquid left in the washer nozzle is frozen to cause a washer liquid ejection defect.
Accordingly, some products where a heat emitter and a heat conductor are applied to an ejection nozzle are being suggested as units for smoothly securing a view field during a travel of a vehicle while smoothly washing a front glass in a winter season.
For example, European Patent No. 0123103, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1998-236283, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1993-088648, and Korean Utility Model Application Publication No. 1999-0006449 disclose ejection nozzles to which a heat emitter and a heat conductor are applied.
However, the ejection nozzles according to the related art employ a structure in which a heat conductor and a nozzle cover are separated from each other, and thus they are disadvantageous in terms of manufacturing efficiency and assembling efficiency and fail to solve a problem of an increase in defect rate due to a deflection of a heat emitter.
For example, a method of injecting a plastic resin into a housing to solidify the plastic resin after a heat emitter is inserted into the housing has the following problems.
First, it is difficult to realize a uniform heating emitting performance because an assembling distribution is not considered.
That is, a leftward, rightward, upward, or downward distribution occurs when a heat emitter is fixed because a heat emitter fixing structure is not present when a resin is injected.
Second, a heat emitter/resin fixing method does not employ a structure for preventing a surface expansion due to overheating of the heat emitter.
That is, a nozzle housing may be damaged due to a thermal expansion of the heat emitter.
Third, a maintenance performance is not good because all nozzle assembly parts need to be replaced when a repair is necessary due to a defect of the heat emitter.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.